Shop
center|link= Shop is one of main game elements that allows players to buy Items and PokéCoins. To enter the Shop: #In Map View touch Main Menu button 30px|link=. #Touch Shop button 30px|link=. Items Below there is the list of items that can be currently purchased and their respective prices. Upgrades There are currently two kinds of permanent upgrades available to purchase from the shop. They are: Bag Upgrade and Pokémon Storage Upgrade. Both of them works pretty similar. Bag Upgrade Bag Upgrade is a purchasable item which increases a Trainer's maximum items bag size by 50. The Bag Upgrade is available for purchase from the shop for . The upgrade gives player 50 additional storage slots for any items. Players can repeat this action to continue gaining additional storage, until reaching the maximum possible inventory size of 2,000. In-game description: Increases the max number of items you carry by 50. Pokémon Storage Upgrade Pokémon Storage Upgrade is a purchasable device that increase a Trainer's maximum Pokémon storage capacity. It can be purchased from the shop for . Purchasing them multiple times, increases storage capacity by 50 Pokémon, up to a maximum possible size of 2,500. In-game description: Increases the max number of Pokémon you can carry by 50. Team change A Team Medallion is available for purchased for . The item allows a Trainer to switch to another Team, but they will not be able to change for another year.New Team Medallion allows Trainers to switch teams!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-02-22. In-game description: A unique coin that enables a Trainer to change teams. It can only be purchased from the shop once per 365 days. Special offers and promotions There were several special offers and promotions in item shop with first ones known as Holiday Boxes special offer introduced to game in the morning of December , 2016 as a part of Holiday event. When bigger special offers are available in the Shop, there is a red circle around icon of Shop Button 30px|link= and red text with "SHOP" in game Main Menu . Also during Holiday event, while Shop had Holiday special offers its button had a gift icon instead of shopping bag . White Button Shop Special.png|link=|Button of Shop with special offer White Button Shop Holiday.png|link=|Button of Shop with holiday offer Promo codes 150px|thumb|right|Promo codes field At the very bottom of the Shop page there is a section for Promo codes, where players can enter their promotional codes to get certain items. Such codes can be got through the e-mail from the Niantic, when there is longer inactivity in the game. PokéCoins PokéCoins are in-game currency used to purchase items from the Shop. They can be obtained in two ways by defending a gym or by purchasing them with real currency. The coins are golden and they feature a picture of the profile side of a Pikachu. Defender Bonus There is Defender Bonus that allows play to gather up to free PokéCoins in a day for keeping Pokémon in Gyms. The longer the Pokémon stay on the Gym, the more PokéCoins will be earned. For every 10 minutes a Pokémon occupies a gym, will be added to the Trainers' potential defender bonus. PokéCoin prices The table below list all the PokéCoin packages available to be purchased with real-world currency in several currencies. Miscellaneous prices Other items that can be purchased with real-world currency. Gallery File:Special Box.png | Special Box File:Great Box.png | Great Box File:Ultra Box.png | Ultra Box, Adventure Box File:Bronze Box.png | Bronze Box, Special Box (Onward...) File:Silver Box.png | Silver Box, Great Box (Onward...) File:Gold Box.png | Gold Box, Anniversary Box, Ultra Box (Onward...) File:Winter Holiday Box.png | Winter Box File:Great Holiday Box.png | Great Box File:Ultra Holiday Box.png | Ultra Box File:Winter Holiday Box 2.png | Winter Box #2 File:Great Holiday Box 2.png | Great Box #2 File:Ultra Holiday Box 2.png | Ultra Box #2 File:Community Day Box.png | Community Day Box Event Box.png | Event Box GO Rocket Gift.png | GO Rocket Box File:Onboarding Box.png | Onboarding Box (Unused) Trivia *Before the Gym re-work that occurred on June , 2017, the Defender Bonus worked differently. There was a button in the top-right corner of the Shop page, that a Trainer could click once every 21-hours to acquire their Defender Bonus reward.We need to talk about coins. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-03-24. *Layout of the Items section in the shop differs between two and three columns of purchasable item offers. It depends on number of these products, if the number of purchasable items is even there are two columns and if the number is odd there are three columns. *Trainers who are below level 5 cannot buy Premium Raid Pass from the Shop. **Additionally, these Trainers do not see any special offer boxes which contain Premium Raid Passes. * On June , 2017, the maximum capacity of a Trainer's item bag was increased from 1,000 to 1,500.PokemonGoApp. (2017, June 22). Trainers, you can now increase the max number of items you can carry from 1,000 to 1,500 by purchasing Bag Upgrades in the in-game shop. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-05-16. * On December , 2017, the maximum capacity of a Trainer's Pokémon storage was increased from 1,000 to 1,500.Pokémon GO updated to version 0.85.2 for Android and 1.55.1 for iOS. Retrieved on 2018-05-16. * On May , 2018, the maximum capacity of a Trainer's item bag was increased from 1,500 to 2,000.PokemonGoApp. (2018, May 15). Trainers, great news! Now, you can purchase even more space to allow you to carry up to 2,000 items. That’s plenty of room to store your Poké Balls, Berries, and more!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2018-05-16. * As of June , 2018, the Super Incubator is no longer a limited-time item.Super incubator no longer in limited-time. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-06-08. * On November , 2018, the maximum capacity of a Trainer's Pokémon storage was increased from 1,500 to 2,000.Attention, Trainers! The limit on Pokémon storage has now been expanded to 2000. Retrieved on 2018-11-21. The storage increase was originally planned for the second anniversary of Pokémon GO.Maximum Pokémon storage will be increased to 2,000 to tie in with Pokémon GO's second anniversary. /r/PokemonGO. Retrieved on 2018-07-06. * On July , 2019, the maximum capacity of a Trainer's Pokémon storage was increased from 2,000 to 2,500.PokemonGoApp. (2019, July 29). Attention, Trainers! The limit on Pokémon storage has now been expanded to 2,500. Retrieved on 2019-07-29. * On November , 2019, the maximum capacity of a Trainer's Pokémon storage was increased from 2,500 to 3,000 and item bag was increased from 2,000 to 2,500.PokemonGoApp. Attention, Trainers! The limit on Pokémon storage has now been expanded to 3000. Need more room? Item capacity upgrades now allow you to store up to 2,500 items!. Retrieved on 2019-11-23. References de:Shop zh:Shop Category:Game elements